Something Different
by TheHungerGames321
Summary: DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MOCKINGJAY! Yeah yeah, the title says Something Different, but it's more like "A Different Ending" DO NOT READ IF YOU HAVEN'T READ MOCKINGJAY! SERIOUSLY! And since it is "all about spoilers!" the summary is insidethat doesn't mean the summary is good.
1. Chapter 1

**SUMMARY: What is Prim, Finnick and Madge didn't die? What would happen then? Stupid summary, I know, believe me I know, I couldn't get this idea out of that head of mine. So here is another story (most likely a one-shot, read the A/N at the bottom)**

* * *

**FINNICK POV**

At first I though I was dead, I mean, it seemed like it. So I screamed in terror, I was really scared, but then something, some sort of shield, was in front of me and something else exploded. I heard Katniss shout "Nightlock, Nightlock, Nightlock" so I have a pretty good guess what it was. At first it was terrifying, but then when the something, whatever it was, shielded me all I felt was confusion. Then a hand dragged me to a little room. It was a girl who saved me. _I wonder if I know her._  
"Hi. My name is Madge." The girl says._ Nope.  
_"Uh, Finnick O- wait you aren't working for the Capitol, right?" I say.  
"No! And I know who you are. I am one of Katniss' friends." She says.  
"Oh, okay."  
"Trust me."  
"I might regret this, but yes.

**PRIM'S POV LATER ON**

I definitely want to help, so I jump right in to help the teens. I know I am younger than a few, but I still do. Most of the people older than me are shouting at me to leave. I can't hear them, though, over all the sounds. That's when I realize bombs are going of all around me. I have one in my hand and I look down at it,  
"PRIM!" I hear someone shout. I look over my shoulder. Katniss. I throw the bomb towards the mansion before I suddenly drop through the ground. I realize I was standing on a flood thing. 2 people, 4 hands, catch me. I don't see their faces.  
"Prim?" A girl asks, I recognize that voice.  
"Madge?" I say, I can not see anything. It's really dark.  
"We were trying to save as many people as possible from those bombs. We didn't think we'd save you!" A man's voice comes out from the silence as Madge hugs me.  
"Finnick Odair?" I ask.  
"That's me. Where is your sister?" He answers.  
"Out there..." I start to say, "in the bombs!" I finish with a shout. 2 hands go up and cover my mouth. We go into a room with some light.  
"I am so sorry." Madge whispers. Finnick's smile falls, then Madge's too, and then, slowly, mine too.

* * *

**A/N  
I am still doing my other stories, but this idea wouldn't leave my mind, so I had to type it up. Even if it is really extremely short.  
**It'll be a one-shot unless more than 5 people want me to continue it, and even if I did, it would probably be really stupid and then lead up to the epilogue of Mockingjay and Katniss and Peeta's life as well as Prim's and Finnicks, and the more I type this (the authors note), the more I am kinda sorta liking that idea.  
** Anyways, I'll upload Broke The Promise He Didn't Make soon, as well as High School, but Without Katniss is on hold. Okay?  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**MADGE'S STORY- MADGE'S POV**

My father found out about the fire from a call. I didn't know exactly who it was. Maybe the President? No, he would not have wanted to warn him. I mean, why would he warn the Mayor of the District that pretty much started the rebellion? Wouldn't that be a failure because he would know my father would tell the whole district. Someone did warn him though, and I want to find out. All I know is that his name started with "Plutarch" that's all I heard. Maybe it's Plutarch Heavensbee? The head gamemaker for this years games? No way, it couldn't have been, he would have wanted the "Girl On Fire" put out, not keep the flame of rebellion going. I decide I'll just ask my dad.  
"Dad who warned you?" I have to shout at him, because he is busily packing up personal belongings.  
"Ask me later! Hurry and get your stuff!" He shouts, moving as fast as ever. He glances at his watch,  
"5 MINUTES!" He shouts. I quickly shove all my important stuff in a bag and follow him to our basement.  
"Why are we down here?" I ask.  
"A tunnel that will lead us out of here." My father replies. I hear our doorbell ring, though it was very quiet from where we are, and I spot a family with 5 people come into our house right before the bombs go off. I think they got left inside our house, and -I let a tear slip out- died.  
"It is okay.." My dad comforts me, hugging me.  
"Ow.." My mother says, she has another one of her head aches again, I think that the head ache is because of the bombs going off above us. I hold my ears so I don't hear them as much, as in, it is quieter.  
After a very long walk that took probably a few weeks with many stops to eat and or drink (we are lucky we brought a lot of food), and a lot of rest/sleep, we finally got somewhere. I don't know where though, nobody will tell me.  
"We are here." My father says.  
"Where?" I ask. In an answer, he knocks on the door in a pattern sort of way, with 6 knocks. Someone opens the door.  
"Hello, Mayor Undersee," The person, a man, says, "Mrs. Undersee, Madge," _How does he know my name? _I wonder, "come in."  
"Um, who are you?" I ask the man.  
"Oh. My name does not matter, but here is the answer to your next question. You are here because the rebellion is happening," He says, _A) How did he know my question? And B) No duh the rebellion is happening. _  
"Anyways, we are trying to save as many people, rebels or Capitol, anyone who needs to be saved, from the fights that will break out." My dad seems to think it out for a second, but I don't miss a beat,  
"I'm in."  
"Thank you Miss Und-" The man starts to say, but gets interrupted,  
"Madge!" My dad says.  
"Yes. I want to save people." I tell my father.  
"Fine. Then I will too," He turns to the man, "but can my wife be taken care of while we are?"  
"Yes, of course. Now, as I was saying, thank you Miss Undersee, and thank you Mr. Undersee, also, Mr. Undersee, I will see to it that Mrs. Undersee gets taken care of." The man tells us, then walks off to attend to some other business.  
**A FEW WEEKS LATER**  
"Attention everyone!" The same man from a few weeks before says, "The actual fight in The Capitol has begun! This is when it all happens! Get in your stations under the storm drains and prepare to save people!" He calls out, we have been training for this these past few weeks, in a large underground neighborhood with us all underneath it in little rooms with fake people in the neighborhood above us that 'need to be saved', some people call it "the Underground" and some people call it "The Block". I prefer to call it the first one. We got taught how to open the storm drains and tap people, without being noticed, and how to get away if they are traitors. I heard some sort of mutt or something whispering -or hissing- Katniss' name. I got scared, a while later I hear screaming. I slink away from the group and save the guy who was screaming. When I do meet him, I learn he is the Finnick Odair. I teach him everything I know, and soon he's saving people too.

* * *

**A/N I will continue this story, and it will include what is happening in all their lives, and then when Fannie gets married, and Peetniss, and when Prim gets married to a certain someone. I am very sorry every chapter is so short.  
**


	3. IMPORTANT

**So I guess your note supposed to post full chapter A/N on here, but I don't really care. Im posting it on all my stories by the way.  
**

So, I'm **REALLY** sorry about not updating or anything, I've just been **extremely** busy and I haven't had ANY time. I really love all the reviews I'm getting telling me to post a new chapter soon, a lot of the time authors hate that, not me. So, watch for new chapters on some of my stories. Im probably going to update Beautiful Beast and High School soon, the other ones might take a while. **Again, im super sorry.**

**P.S. I'm also sorry if you got this expecting a chapter, when it wasnt... :/**

**P.P.S **I've kinda given up on Broke The Promise He Didnt Make, and I'll continue Without Katniss after I get more ideas, but for now, its still on hold.

**Also, for Something Different, if anyone has a fave character that died in the series, tell me. And if you have a fave character that died, and a short explanation one how they were kept from death tell me, because I would love that.**

**Mmkay, bye.  
**


	4. Chapter 3

**Lucky Something Different. Got updated first. I had some ideas.  
**

**TWILL AND BONNIE**_**Technically, **_**I don't think it said they were dead, but yeah:**

_Katniss asked around, and nobody had heard of any Twill, or any Bonnie. Because those weren't their names_ anymore...

**TWILL POV**

"Twill, why do we have to change our names?" Bonnie asks me.  
"So if anyone comes asking for us, they wont know its us." I reply. Putting my hand in the wall, to get my schedule for the day stamped on it.  
"What if Katniss comes looking for us?"  
"Why would she do that?" I turn to her.  
"I don't know!"  
"Im going to go by Twilight from now on, and you Bonnita. That way maybe if Katniss sees us, and hears our names, then _maybe_ she'll realize its us." I turn and walk away.  
"Bonnita..." I hear Bonnie whisper to herself, as if sad, as I walk out the door.

****I WAS GONNA STOP THERE, THEN I DECIDED TO DO A LITTLE BACKGROUND ON BONNIE/THE NAME BONNITA****

**BONNIE POV**

I am called Bonnie for a reason, to get away from the name Bonnita! It was my birth name, the name my parents knew me by. That was the only name they called me. But I've been going by Bonnie to everyone else for as long as I could remember. And the day of the uprising, I swear I could hear my father scream, Bonnita...

**A/N Ya, bye. I hope ya'll like this. And I would love ideas for future chapters!**


End file.
